The Beginning of True Love and a life full of Happiness and Love
by TheWemmaShipper98
Summary: Will/Emma first meeting at McKinley and their life together
1. Chapter 1

A/C sry for this short story :( i will upload very soon :):)

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**I**t was the first day of her new work as a counsellor in McKinley High. Emma Pilsbury was in Figgins office.

"Good luck Ms Pilsbury. Now let's go see your new office !" he said.

Figgins and Emma roamed in the school's hallways until they arrived at this amazing office.

"Here's your office, have nice day Ms Pilsbury !"

"Thank you Principal Figgins" she responded.

She walked towards the chair that was behind the desk. She sat down, grabbed her bag and took out a duster and the cleaning spray. Here's something you should know about Emma, she is obsessed about cleanness. She began cleaning the windows then her desk, then her chair and finished with her name tag next to the door. While she was cleaning William Schuster walked by. William Schuster was the Spanish Teacher. He has been there for about two years.

"Welcome to McKinley...Ms Pilsbury" he said with a smile

"Hey thanks!" she replied. They looked at each other, and at that moment they felt a feeling of love. They looked at each other for a few minutes and Will broke the silence:

"I'm Will, what's your name?"

"My name's Emma, Nice to meet you"

"Nice name!" he giggled, "So, see you at lunch?"

"Yes sure!" she said cheerfully. They left each other with those words. They both were thinking about each other the whole day. And that is how their friendship began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two Years Later**

**T**wo years have passed by without them even knowing. Will and Emma had become great friends; they meeting ever day for lunch and every time Will had a problem you would see him going straight to Emma for advise. But things have changed a bit; Emma was getting married against her will and Will was going to be a father.

Emma was going to get married to Ken Tanaka, the football couch. She wasn't happy to be going this step because she didn't love Ken. She loved a curly-haired man a cute butt-chin; Will Schuester. She dreamt about him every night and thought about every single second of the day. She knew that he can't love her back because he was happily married to a woman named Terri, plus he was going to be a father.

Will had a very complicated life. He was married to a woman that he didn't love, and loving a woman that is engaged to his best friend. Emma, she was everything to him. She was the one to help him with his problems and give advice. She is the reason that he lived. Although he was going to be a father he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He had another thing that kept him happy..The Glee Club. At the beginning of that year he found out that Sandy Ryerson was fired to he asked Figgins to be kindly enough to the job as couch of the Glee Club. Since then he made sure that they won't be losers. And they weren't because they won sectionals, with Emma's help.

Emma had a huge problem. Ken noticed that she was giving more importance to Will than to him. He was right. Every date that they had a date she would end up to talk about Will and the Glee Club. Once they were having a fight in the boy's locker room and he told: "You will always choose Will over me"

Emma went to talk to Ken in the playing field. He wasn't there, but a curly-haired man sitting on the bleachers caught her eye. She noticed that he was crying so she went to talk to him.

"Will?" Her sweet voice caught his ear instantly. He looked at her while she sat next to him.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"She lied to me." She noticed that his eyes were red from crying. " She has been lying to me from the beginning, How could she do that to her own husband?"

"Wait, I can't understand, what was she lying about?" She asked innocently.

"She is not pregnant. She had been faking this the whole time." He covered his face with his hand and started crying. Emma stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say. Instead of trying to consult him with words she pulled him for a tight hug. She started running her hand up and down his back. He stayed in her arms crying for about ten minutes. He had stopped crying but he stayed in her arms. He was so relaxed. They were lost in there own little world. They didn't even notice that Ken was watching them. He has hurt seeing Emma holding another man. He stormed out of the field with tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/C Thank you very much for your reviews :) I appreciate it..Enjoy !**

**Chapter 3**

**New Beginning**

"_But Ken you don't understand. It's not what you think, he was-"_

"_THAT'S IT EMMA! You hurt me so much. The wedding's off" _

After the intense moment that Will and Emma had in the field, Emma couldn't stop thinking about it. She could still feel Will's fresh tears on her shirt. That night she decided to stay at home watching a movie; but she couldn't concentrate. She could only think about that one guy: Will Schuester. After a while she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered with her sweet voice.

"Emma, we need to talk." Ken's voice sounded broken tired from crying.

"Ken," she was surprised that Ken was on the phone. She really wished that on the other side she could hear Will's voice. "Can we talk tomorrow 'cause I'm really tired right now." She lied.

"NO EMMA! I saw you and Will on the bleachers today. How could you, after all I did for you? I thought you were that kind of woman that will respect you on wouldn't cheat on you, with your best friend. But I guess I'm wrong!" She could hear him that he was about to cry.

"But Ken, you don't understand. It's not what you think, he was-" He didn't let her finish her sentence when he exploded with anger.

"THAT'S IT EMMA! You have hurt me so much. The wedding's off" He swallowed and continued. "Do you know how much I fought back tears when I saw you flirting with him? Do you know how many times I've caught you looking at him the way that you haven't looked at me before? Admit it Em, you're in love with him."

At that statement, Emma felt a twitch in her stomach. She wanted to him to know the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't hurt him more than she already did. "I.." She didn't know what to say.

"I knew it. Well Em, I hope that you two will be happy together. And please do me a favour, when you see me at school, don't talk to me or smile at me." And with those words he hung up.

Emma dropped her phone on the couch. She felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't know what to do. She fell on the couch and starting crying. After a while she felt tired of crying. She grabbed her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" His voice was sad and deep.

"Will, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure. What happened? Why are you crying?" He told her with his concerned voice.

"He...he-" She couldn't continue. She started crying.

"Emma, do you want me to come over?" He said with his sweet voice that made Emma swoon.

"That would be lovely Will" She said relieved.

Will could feel her smile over the phone. "I see you in five minutes, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Will" She hung up and felt relieved that Will was coming over. He was the only one who could understand her and help her when she was in need. She really loved that characteristic about him.

After he hung up, Will grabbed his keys and coat and left his apartment. He got in the car and drove to Emma's condo. He knew the way pretty well because once her car broke down and he drove her to her place. After five minutes of driving, he finally arrived to his destination. He parked at the nearest parking space, got out of the car and rushed to Emma's door. He rang the door bell once. It was like Emma was waiting for him. She opened the door and found a curly-haired man looking concerned at her.

"Hi" She said with her sad voice. Will didn't answer; instead he pulled in his arms for a loving hug. She was shocked at his action, but then she relaxed and put her head on his chest and went further in his embrace. She sighed slowly before Will broke their hug.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked with the look of concern in his eyes.

"Come in" He obeyed her and she guided him to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked with a small sad smile on her face. He grabbed her wrist and guided her to sit next to him. She blushed and sat down.

"Em, what's going on?"

Emma inhaled deeply and answered his question. "Ken dumped me." She could feel her eyes fill with tears.

Will stood there shocked. "What! How you two looked so happy together." He tried to hide the joyful grin on his face. Finally, Emma Pillsbury was single again.

"I guess he wasn't. I have to admit, I wasn't happy with him, because I...I wasn't in love with him." She blushed slightly.

"Then, if you didn't love him, why did you accept to marry him?" he asked her innocently.

"I...I was afraid." She swollowed and then continued "I was afraid that I'll be alone forever, because the one man that I am truely in love with was happily taken." She blushed.

He knew that she was talking about him because he always saw the way that she looked at him. "And now? Is he still taken?" he asked to look dumb.

"Well, not exactly." Her stomach was doing flip-flops because she was afraid that he will notice that she was talking about him. Unfortunately for her, he noticed.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel about him? He might surprise you you know." He smiled at her with that stupid smile of his.

"What if I tell him, he probably doesn't feel the same way. And right now I can't get another heart-ache. I'm too fragile for it" A tear went down her cheek and Will cupped her face with one hand and brushed his thumb to remove the fresh tear that had fallen out of Emma's big brown eyes.

"Well, what if he tells you that he feels the same way." At that statement, Emma knew that he had found out that she was in love with him. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Will continued with a smile on his face. "Emma, I have fallen in love with you since the day that I saw cleaning your name-plate. And since that moment I have kept falling in love with you more and more." He giggled at her face expression. Her face was changing colours. Her eyes were red from crying. He took a deep breath and moved close to her.

"I have to admit it now," he said lovingly, " Emma Pillsbury, I'm in love with you." Emma couldn't speak she was giggling and tears were running down her cheek. Will put his forehead on hers and stared lovingly in her eyes. After a few moments he spoke again. "I'm in love with you more than you could ever imagine. God, I've wanting to say those words from the moment that I've saw you. Emma, I will always be here for you no matter what, even if you need me in the middle of the night. I will always on the front line to rescue you."

Will did not give her time to speak because he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He thought that she would pull him back, but Emma was enjoying the kiss as much as he was. Her hands were both on his chest. She noticed that his heart was beating really fast. His hands were both on her waist. Emma felt like she would explode with happiness. They kissed like they have kissed before. They felt like they were in heaven. With him, Emma felt like home. She felt that that was the place where she belonged.

They both were out of breath. They broke the kiss and stayed eyes closed and foreheads pressed together. His hands never left her waist and her hands never left his chest. Finally they got what they've always wanted; to be in others arms; to feel as one.

They both giggled. Finally Will broke the silence.

"I've always wanted to do that you know." Emma laughed at that comment.

"So did I. Will, I want to tell you something..." she paused, took a deep breath and continued, " I love you!" she giggled "I can't believe I just said that."

Will laughed. "Well guess what Ms Pillsbury, I love you too! I want this to be a new beginning for us."

She inhaled, licked her lips and put a sweet kiss on his lips. "I agree, New beginning."

**Hope you enjoyed reading it **

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay...but had school exams :S:S..Now I have the whole summer...so sit back relax and most importantly...ENJOY :D:D**

**Chapter 4**

**It's time to tell**

That night Will and Emma spent it together, in each other's arms. They fell asleep on the couch on each other. About two hours later Emma woke up feeling pain in her neck. She was shocked to find herself sleeping on the couch, but she relaxed when she found out that Will was under her. It felt natural. She snuggled more in his chest and felt his hands move to her lower back. She looked at him as his giggled.

"Good morning Cinderella. Slept well?"

"Like a rock" she said as she snuggled back into his chest. She felt his chest vibrate indicating the he was laughing. She giggled at the feeling. She locked eyes with him and pecked his lips into a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss.

"Mhmm...Want some coffee?" she asked him as she broke the kiss that was about to heat up. She felt him nod against her lips. She left a slight giggle and woke up. Will was about to protest when Emma grabbed his hand and guided him to the kitchen. He sat down on one of the stools that where around the table and stared at her.

It took a while for her to realise that he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, it's just that you're beautiful." He told as he walked up to her and kissed her nose, "Simply beautiful" he said as he kissed her on her lips. She immediately responded to his kiss.

"Thank You." She told him as she blushed slightly. Emma turned to continue making coffee, but Will was like a magnet. He found his hand rapping around her waist from behind and he placed his chin on her shoulder. Emma relaxed herself at his embrace.

They had coffee and then Will got up and took his coat. He saw the sadness on Emma's face at his reaction. He walked up to her and told her, "Don't be sad. We have a whole weekend for us to enjoy each other. Plus, we can hang out tomorrow." He winked at her with a toothy grin. She walked him to the door and then grabbed her hand.

"Wait, how are we going to tell the kids?"

" We'll think about it tomorrow, okay?" he kissed her head and smiled at her. "Goodnight sweetheart" He kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Goodnight." She smiled at her new nickname. _Sweetheart. _Will Schuester had actually called her _sweetheart. _Will walked down the hallway and disappeared from her sight. She sighed and closed her door. She made her bedtime routine and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey beautiful." Will entered Emma's office with the sunglasses that she liked. He walked to her to kiss her but she but her finder to his lips.

"Glass walls remember Mr Schuester." She warned him with a grin on her face. He cleared his throat and sat down in front of Emma.

"Fine...Can you come to Glee practice today after school? I want to tell the kids about us," his face lit up as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure. I have a lot of paperwork to do, see you at lunch?" she told him with her sad voice.

"Of course." He smile and took a glance in the hallway. When he saw that no one was in the hallway, he pressed a sweet kiss on Emma's lips. Emma sighed at the feeling. "I love you." He told her and started to walk out the door.

"Will...I love you too" Will could see the pure love in her eyes. He smiled and winked at her. She sighed at his action. She couldn't understand how he could be so sexy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Before Emma knew it, the bell rang indicating that the last period had ended, and it was time for...GLEE. She started to panic. How will the kids react? Will they be happy? Thoughts came running through her head faster than she could ever imagine. She heard a soft knock on her door. It was Will, in his cute periwikle vest.

"Em, are you alright? You were taking so long to get to the choir room." He said as he walked by her side, "Em, relax I'm sure that the kids would be delighted."

"You think so?" she told him with her concerned voice.

"I'm sure. Now lets go before the kids arrive." He grabbed her hand and guided her to the choir room.

The room was empty so Will took advantage to sneak a kiss on Emma's lips. The kids came, first Rachel, followed by Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Matt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and finally Kurt. They all sat down and Rachel put her hand up to speak.

"Yes Rachel" Will heard Santana sigh and he chuckled.

"Sorry Mr Schuester, but why is Ms Pillsbury here?" Emma blushed and hid behind Will.

"Good question Rachel. Well Ms Pillsbury and I have an announcement to make." The kids looked concerned, excluding Puck. Will heard him say 'I knew it'

Finn finally spoke up. "Well Mr Schue, what is it?"

Will took Emma's hand and cleared his throat. "This kind of information is the kind that you share with you family, and you guys are my family. Well, Ms Pillsbury and I.." he paused looking at her. She gave him a nod to continue. "Ms Pillsbury and I are in relationship."

Applause and cat-calls from Puck filled the choir room. Will and Emma laughed.

But then Santana hit the nail with the hammer. "What about Coach Tanaka? You were going to marry him right?"

Emma cleared her throat trying to overcome her emotions. Will squeezed her hand as if he knew what was she feeling. "Well.." she began before her shining armour came for the rescue.

"Well, Santana there were some complications. The most important thing is that Ms Pillsbury and I are together." Will stated as he looked at Emma. She mouthed a _thank you._

"OK Guys," he clapped his hands together, "let's get started." Groans were heard and Will chuckled.

Emma liked this side of him, it was so sexy, Well hell, everything that he does is sexy. Emma was mesmerised by his every move, especially his dancing. She couldn't stop looking at him. Finally Glee ended and the kids were filed out of the choir room. The guys gave Will high fives and the girls gave Emma a happy smile. When the kids were out of the room, Emma went to Will and put her arms around his neck kissing him a loving long kiss. Will broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"What was that for?" he asked her lovingly.

"It was a thank you. I really needed help and thankfully my shining knight came for my rescue." she said as she was playing with the curls of the nape of his neck.

"It was my pleasure." He kissed her lovingly on her lips and then on her head. "What do you say if we go to my place and make dinner and watch a movie." He smiled at her direction.

"That sounds perfect. But first let me get my stuff from my office."

They walked to Emma's office hand in hand. She locked her office and Will walked her to her car.

"Meet me there?" he asked her without leaving her hand.

"Sure." She smiled and kissed his lips.

He opened her car door, she got in, closed the door and started the ignition. He went to his car and started it and drove in front of Emma so he could lead the way. They took a glance from the side-view mirror when they were stopped by the lights. On the way to Will's apartment they could only think about each other.

They arrived parked their respective cars next to each other and went in Will's apartment.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D:D...hope you enjoyed it...Reviews are appreciated...Also follow me on twitter franny_gleek :D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**In Each Other's Arms**

"I'm so glad that we've told. Now we've totally cleared the air." Will said as they entered Will's apartment.

"Me too...I'm sure that if we hadn't told them, Rachel will notice anyway. She is so nosey." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile on her face.

"Tell me about it." Will pulled her in for a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Emma protested and pulled him for another kiss. He didn't refuse her action. One of his hands found it's way in her hair and the other on her waist. Will pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss, but Emma pulled him away with a smirk on her face.

"We have to make dinner, right Mr Schuester?" She winked at him and went to the kitchen.

This woman really made him act like a crazy person. He followed her to the kitchen. He asked her what does she like to eat and she told him that pasta was fine. Will started cutting some tomatoes and garlic.

"Do you need any help?" she asked him.

"Well, if you could open a bottle of wine and pour two glasses and maybe set the table." He told her as she nodded. He saw her move around the kitchen like it was natural. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. While he was cutting the carrots he got so distracted by her that he cut his finger. Blood began running down Will's finger like a rainfall. Emma rushed towards him.

"Oh poor baby, do you have a first-aid kit?" he nodded and guided her in the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet seat and pulled out the first-aid kit from the cupboard.

"This is going to sting a little bit" she told him as she began rubbing his finger with the antibacterial spirit.

"OUCH!"

"Oh, sorry sweetheart. Maybe a kiss will make it better." She told him with a smirk on her face. Emma brought her lips on his lips for a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss with him begging for more.

"Now let me cook." She grabbed his hand and carried him to the kitchen. He sat down while she continued what he didn't finish. He was amazed how she could turn him on like that. He felt the temptation to wrap his hand around her and never let her go. But he fought those urges. He saw her move naturally in his kitchen and wished that it would be like that every single day. He imagined waking up by her side, having breakfast, sharing the same bed, sharing a life. _You're moving too fast Schuester. You're acting like a teenage boy. _He thought. It was true. He was already imagining having a family with her; and this was only the first date. He felt that by each second he was falling more in love with her. He couldn't fight the urges, he woke up from where he was sitting went behind her and held her by her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered in her ear. His breath in her ear made her weak in her knees.

She turned to face him and grabbed his face with her hands. She began caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Of course I know, but I have to get back on cooking. This pasta is not going to be made by itself you know." She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and turned to continue what she was doing.

Emma Pillsbury was such a tease. She was doing that on purpose for sure. He turned and went to the living room to watch some football. Fifteen minutes have passed by and Emma emerged from the kitchen door.

"Dinner's ready" she told him with her sweet voice. He turned off the television and went in the dining room. The table was set with shining cutlery and there was a candle lit in the middle on the table.

"Em, this is amazing." He gave a kiss on her cheek, and pulled the chair for her. They sat down and began to eat. The meal was delightful. Emma really knew how to cook, unlike Terri who didn't know how to fry an egg. They made small talk during dinner. After cleaning the dishes they decided that they should watch a movie. Will let Emma choose the movie. She chose "Singing in the rain"

"I always loved that movie." She explained

"No way, I love that movie. I always watch it when I am sick or depressed. It's like my medicine." He told her excited like a little boy on Christmas morning. The more time Emma and Will spent together, the more they noticed how much things they have in common. They spent the night talking and watching the movie. They sang with every song. Their voices were like heaven together.

When the movie finished Will realised that it was Emma's time to leave. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, but he knew that it wouldn't be the greatest idea since it was only their first date. She grabbed her coat and was heading towards the door when Will grabbed her hand and told her: "Stay with me." He didn't know how the words were out of his mouth.

To his surprise Emma responded: "I love to, but I don't have anything to sleep in and I'm obviously not sleeping in my normal clothes."

"I can give you a pair of sweat pants and a hoddie. Please stay with me." He gave her that puppy dog face that he used when he wanted something really bad. And he wanted her so badly.

"Fine, how could I say no to that face." He laughed at her statement. He disappeared in the bedroom and came back with sweat pants and a McKinley High hoddie. Will gave them to her and she disappeared in the bathroom to change. Luckily he had a new toothbrush and she brushed her teeth. When she was ready she went in the bedroom to find Will sitting on the bed with his PJs on. He was wearing a cotton pants and a white v-neck t-shirt that she could see his perfectly ripped chest through it. Will stood there with even saying a word. Emma looked so sexy in his clothes.

"The bathroom is all yours." She told while swallowing a lump in her throat. This was really happening, she was standing in Will Schuester's bedroom wearing his clothes. Will was out of the bathroom in five minutes. They made the bed and climbed in it. Emma found her head lying on his chest and her hand wrapped around him. She felt peaceful. She felt _home. _

"Goodnight Will"

"Goodnight Em." He kissed her on her head.

That night the slept _IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Real First Date**

"**R**ise and shine sleepy head." Will woke up on a Saturday morning with Emma wide awake smiling at him.

"Morning." She smiled at him. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, with you by my side how could I not sleep well?" He kissed her fully on the lips. To his surprise she didn't pull away. _Her OCD must be getting better. _He thought.

Will rolled on her and the kiss grew more passionate. Emma's hands found their way in Will soft curls. He was supporting his weight in his hands. They kissed hungrily.

"God, you turn me on." Will said in between kisses.

_Too much, too soon, too much, too soon. _Emma thought. "Will, Will. As much as I am enjoying this, I think we need to stop."

"I am so sorry, how about breakfast?. I'll make pancakes" he winked at her.

"That sounds like a plan." Emma gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out of the bed. She went out of the bedroom, and in the kitchen.

She began searching for the ingredients.

"I thought I was going to make the pancakes" Will emerged from the bedroom.

Emma turned and found Will sitting on a stool. "You snooze, you lose." She winks at him.

Emma Pillsbury really could make him go crazy. He rose up from the stool and went behind her.

"Oh you did not just say that!" He began to tickle her waist. Then behind her knee.

She collapsed on the floor laughing her heart out. "WILL...WILL...PLEASE STOP!" she begged him.

"Never!" he kept on tickling her, but when he saw that he went too far he stopped.

"Thank You" she told him, "but you're going to pay for it later. Now, I'm waiting for my breakfast." She teased him.

"On it's way madame. How about I make you some coffee, and you drink it while I prepare breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely." She told him sweetly. He made coffee and handed her the cup.

After a few minutes breakfast was made and Will and Emma were eating quietly in the dining room. They were enjoying each other's company, until Will broke the silence.

"Em,"

"Hmm." Emma answered.

"I've been thinking. You know we haven't had our real first date yet, you know like in those romantic movies were the guy asks the girl to go out with him, they dress all fancy and go for dinner in a romantic restaurant, with the violin playing in the background."

Emma wasn't a fan of restaurants. They were all dirty and non-hygienic. _Oh god, he is going to ask me out on a date. IN A REAL RESTAURANT! _She thought_._

Will moved next to her, got down on one knee and looked at her with that one-sided smile that made her swoon. "Emma Pillsbury, will go out with me, I mean on a first date?" he asked her. His eyes were filled with hope and love.

_OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD._ _What the hell I'm supposed to tell him? _She thought, but before she could think a three letter word came out of her mouth. "Yes"

"Great, so tonight, I pick you up at eight." He winked at her.

"Sure" she said. She was still processing everything. "Will, I have to go, um, to prepare for tonight, you know." She told him. Before he knew it she was in the bathroom changing her clothes. After a few minutes she was at the door.

"Bye Em," he kissed her smoothly on the lips, "Pick you up tonight at eight."

They said their goodbyes and Emma was heading home. _I'm going on my real first date with Will Schuester. WILL FREAKIN' SCHUESTER!_ She was so excited. She headed home with a smile on her face. She had a lot of staff to take care of.

~X~

Picking a dress was harder than she thought! After she left Will's apartment she headed straight to the mall to find a beautiful dress for that night's date with Will. She tried hundreds of dresses, but she couldn't find a sexy dress for Will. She felt weird saying it. _A sexy dress for Will Schuester. _To her disadvantages, in one of the stores she saw Kurt and Mercedes. She wished that they didn't see her. But she was unlucky because a couple of minutes later she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Ms Pillsbury?" Kurt had a feeling that she was in the store to find a hot dress for his Spanish teacher.

"Hi, Kurt, Mercedes" She faked a smile. She wasn't very happy that they saw her.

"What are you doing here? Having a hot date with Mr Schuester tonight?" Mercedes asked her teacher with a devilish smirk on her face.

Emma's face went red, and with that the two teenagers knew that she was looking for a hot dress so Kurt decided to ask her if she wanted his help.

"Need any help to pick a dress? I'm known for my fashion sense." he asked her with a generous smile on his face. He really wanted to help her. He had to admit that she was his favourite teacher; after Mr Schuester of course. She was like a mother to him. If he had any problems he would go to her and she would give the best advice. Sure that she was a guidance counsellor and that was her job, but she took a special interest in him.

Emma nodded, but she didn't know what she was getting herself into!

Kurt and Mercedes dragged her in every fashion store that they could find. After three hours of trying hundreds of dress they found the perfect dress for Emma.

"Beautiful!" Kurt and Mercedes said in sink when Emma came out on the dressing room.

"And sexy too!" Kurt said and Mercedes and Emma laughed at his statement.

The dress was a strapless and it's colour was red, like her hair, that had a black sash on the waist. It ended just above her knee. She felt like a true beauty and she fell in love with that dress right in that minute and she was sure that Will would love it too. She was super excited about the date. She bought the dress and walked out the store.

"Thanks guys for your help. I couldn't have done without you!" She told them with a sincere smile on her face.

"Anytime Ms P. To tell the truth we really had fun!" Mercedes said and Kurt nodded to show his agreement.

They said their goodbyes and left for their separate ways.

~X~

Emma arrived at her apartment around five. _How did time fly so fast? _ She thought. She preparing for her date with Will. Emma couldn't stop smiling. She was actually going on a date with Will Schuester. Her wish was coming true. She had dreamt about this day a million times since she met him, and now her dream was coming true. Emma was scared that that weekend was just one of her dreams and she was going to wake up finding herself married to Ken. She pinched herself to see if she was asleep but nothing changed. She was the happiest woman on the planet in that moment. She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up. Emma was surprised to see Will's name on the screen. He had sent her a text. She was afraid to open it because she was terrified that he cancelled the date because he realised he was making a mistake. But she decided to be brave and to not think about these things.

_I can't wait to see you tonight! I bet that you chose a stunning dress for your beautiful body of your ;)_

_Will XXX_

She laughed about his cuteness and she thought about what to say to him. Finally she decided to tease him a little.

_Me too! I so excited. I decided to wear a trash bag, is it okay with you ? ;) _

_Emma XXX _

After a minute or so she received a reply from her boyfriend. _**Boyfriend. **_She couldn't stop thinking about that word.

_You'd still be looking sexy as ever ;) Now go and make yourself pretty for me baby!_

_Will XXX_

Emma was surprised about the new nickname. _Baby really Will ?! _She thought to herself. She decided not to waste any more time and go get ready. It took her about one hour and three quarters to get ready. At eight sharp a knock was heard and Emma ran to the door.

"Hi, you're simply beautiful. But I would have preferred the trash bag." he teased her but that was not a very good idea because Emma hit him with her clutch-bag.

"Shut up Will" she said between giggles.

"AWW, that's not a very nice thing to greet your boyfriend with. I was hoping that you'd great me with a kiss." he teased her again.

"Oh I'm sorry _baby,_" she said with a smirk.

"That word is so cheesy, I like it." He told with a wink. She threw her arms around neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There all better now, I am seeing your goofy smile that you have after we kiss." Emma told him. He was amazed how well she knew him after three days since he confessed his love for her. But then again, she was his best friend for about three years now.

"Alright let's go." He grabbed her hand and guided her out of the apartment. She locked up and locked her hand with his, cuddled with him, and headed towards the car.

When they got in the car, Emma was surprised to see that Will had placed a blind fold on her eyes. He could feel her agitated and gave her hand a squeeze. She relaxed with his touch and gave him a smile.

"Why the blind fold?" she asked him curios.

"It's just a surprise, nothing you have to worry about." He have her hand an another squeeze. He let go of her hand to start the ignition and held her hand again.

Emma was jumping on her seat with excitement. After five minutes she asked him if they were there yet and Will told that they didn't arrive. She kept asking him every five minutes. Emma looked like a child on Christmas, impatient to open the presents. After fifteen minutes Will gave the best news that Emma could've heard that night.

"We're here." He stated. He opened the car door, went to Emma's side and opened her door, he took her hand and helped her up. They began to walk with a slow pace for Emma's sake.

"You better not trip me mister!" she warned him.

"Don't worry I don't intend to." he laughed.

After a few minutes of walking they stopped and Will removed her blind fold. The scene before her was breath taking. They were in central park. A table was set in the middle with lights all around it and two candles on it. A violin player was playing slow romantic music.

"Will this is beautiful!" she exclaimed. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded immediately but he pulled away before things got more heated.

"Dinner's getting cold." he explained and at his words a waiter appeared with two plates of steak in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. They sat down and started to eat. Will and Emma talked the whole time during dinner and shared some laughs too. After dinner Will and Emma took a small walk towards the lake. After some minutes of walking in silence Emma broke the silence.

"You know you are amazing right?"

"I've been told so, yes" he teased her. She pushed him a little. They arrived near the railings and stared at the beautiful view before them.

"The view is beautiful." she gushed

"So are you." She looked at him and saw nothing but love in his eyes. Emma pecked him softly on the lips and put her head on his shoulder. Will wrapped an arm around her waist. In that moment they both knew that that's the place where they belong; in each other they found refuge and most importantly they found a home. They were wrapped in their own little world surrounded with only love and nothing else. They knew that they wanted to spend their whole lives together, get married and have someone to call them 'mom' and 'dad', and maybe one day 'grandma' and 'grandpa'. They both knew that it was too early to think about these things, but they didn't care because they wanted to imagine what their life would be together. They wanted to create a life where the only place you can find like it is in books or in movies.

Time flew without them even knowing. They decided to head home. Will drove her home. He was a complete gentleman the whole night, and he kept being a gentleman even when the date was over. He opened her car door and walked her to her apartment door.

"I really had fun tonight." Emma broke the silence while holding both of his hands. She wanted to remember his touch for the night.

"Yeah me too" The silence was getting a bit awkward. Will told her that it was getting late and he had to go home. "I want to do this more often. I love to see that smile that I saw when we arrived there."

"I will always have that smile when you are around, you don't have to worry about it." She straightened his tie and then she pulled him for a kiss. A goodnight kiss. They said their goodbyes and Will went home while Emma went in the apartment. They both knew that that night was very hard to forget and they also knew that there would be more like that night in the following years.

_**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE...I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE PUBLISH BUT I HAD A VERY BAD WRITERS BLOCK! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED IN ABOUT 2WEEKS OR SO...**__**THANKS YOU ALL AGIAN**_

_**FRANNY**_


End file.
